ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole (Relationships)
These are the relationships of the Earth Ninja, Cole. Family Lou Lou is Cole's father and dancer who wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. When Cole was a child, Lou sent him to Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts but Cole ran away from the school and wouldn't see his father for sometime. After reuniting with father, Cole was unable to admit that he ran away from the school and became a Ninja. Lou found out and was furious but watched Cole battled the serpentine being impressed with his son's choice. The two reconciled the relationship and have become closer as Lou once made a song to show how proud he was of him. In "Day of the Departed," Lou wondered what was taking Cole so long to meet him, as he was looking forward to lighting lanterns with him for the holiday but Cole couldn't show because of Yang. In The Hands of Time, Cole was surprised to find his father was being held hostage by the Vermillion Warriors and with the help of Jay together they freed him and everyone else. Cole's Mother It is unknown what sort of relationship Cole had with his mother, as she has not yet appeared in the series. In "The Jade Princess," he appears to have loved her as he told Wu that he was sad at her presumed passing and resorted to climbing mountains as a way of coping with her being gone. Friends Master Wu Cole is Wu's student along with the other Ninja. When Cole and the others trained to become Ninja, he is shown to really care about Wu and glad to have him mentoring them. Cole is the closest with Wu, as he was his first student as a Ninja. Following Wu's sacrifice to defeat the Time Twins, Cole and the others were devastated by his loss and made plans to find their lost master. Cole was the most devastated by the loss of his master. In Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, he is the main one focused on finding his master and has changed some of his habits to be more driven such as giving up on sweets and training more intently. Cole later encounters a mysterious baby while being held prisoner to the Sons of Garmadon. Cole is responsible for taking care of the baby and at the end of the episode "Dead Man's Squall," Cole is seen shielding the baby to protect it from the ''Bounty''s crash. In "The Quiet One," it is revealed that the Baby is Wu with Cole being the most surprised as he sees the infant talk and drink tea. Cole questioned this before Nya and Zane came up with a theory for it and how he'll turn back to normal very soon. Despite his shock, Cole was very happy to have his master back. During the events of Hunted, Cole is primarily the one who tries and teaches Wu in hopes of helping him regain his memories. He and Cole work together to try and save Jay, Kai, and Zane, who had been captured by the Dragon Hunters. When Wu ages into a teenager, Cole, along with the other ninja, are happy to see him age further, and does his best to support Wu as he tries to remember his memories, even when the other Ninja doubt Wu. When Wu fully regains his memories and ages into an older teenager, Cole is overjoyed as his old master is back. In "Green Destiny," Cole and Wu return to Ninjago along with the others. They save Lloyd and the others and fight off the Sons of Garmadon and Colossus before Lloyd defeats Garmadon. At the end, Cole sees Wu has returned to being an old man and happy he is finally normal Wu again. Jay Jay and Cole are best friends throughout the series. Cole and Jay argued in earlier seasons and Cole was most likely annoyed with him, due to the differing personalities (Cole was always serious and Jay was childish and unfocused), they always have each other's backs like the other Ninja. In Season 3, their friendship hit a rough patch when Nya developed a crush on Cole; this makes Jay upset and causes them to become rivals for her affections; which, along with Zane's "death" to defeat the Overlord serves as a main reason for the team breaking up. In Season 4, they refuse to be on the same team again and continue fighting with each other about Nya. Jay even notes that he was more upset about losing Cole than Nya, showing the power of their friendship. When Chen forces them to duel in the tournament, the two get out some of their pent-up frustration but in the end they rekindle their friendship with Cole sacrificing himself so Jay could advance. They maintain their friendship in the next season with Jay expressing sadness (nearly crying) when Cole was turned into a ghost by Yang and attempting to move him out of his despair. During Season 6, Cole confronted Jay about him keeping his encounters with Nadakhan a secret from him and the others, being angered by his reasons. However, Cole was overjoyed to see Jay and Nya reconcile their relationship, not even upset she chose Jay over him, showing how much they have rebuilt their friendship. Jay considers Cole as his best friend. In "Day of the Departed," when the Ninja rushed to Cole's aid as he was fight Yang, Cole was reenergized and managed to overpower and defeat the ghostly master. When Cole was thought to be departed, Jay broke down crying and stated that he would give anything to have Cole back, which the latter overheard before revealing himself to be alright. Jay and other Ninja were relieved when Cole was okay and became a human again. They still get along in future seasons, though Cole was put off by Jay going crazy in the Realm of Oni and Dragons until he regained himself. When seeing Cole fall in the darkness of the Oni, Jay was horrified but along with the others had to reluctantly accept it. In "Endings," he was relieved to see him return and happily asked him to help fend off the Oni attacking the Monastery. Zane Like the others, Cole was put off by Zane's personality but when finding out he was Nindroid, he and the others supported and accepted their friend. In earlier seasons, Zane and Cole were best friends due to them being similar as being serious among the Ninja. When Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Overlord and was seemingly destroyed, Cole was distraught by his friend's demise and was unable to continue being a Ninja. In season 4, when Lloyd suggested replacing Zane, Cole and the others were adamant about not replacing Zane until they spotted a poster that said he was still alive causing them to enter Chen's fighting tournament to find him. After being eliminated from the tournament, Cole was the first of the Ninja to find Zane, being relieved to see him alive and well in a new form and immediately promised to break him out of his captivity. Working together, they manage to break free however, due to Cole's promise of breaking the other elemental masters out of Chen's grasps, he implored Zane to leave while he goes back. To his surprise, Zane decides to help him deeming that Ninja never leave one another behind. After a series of plans, they were successful in liberating the captives and join their allies in defeating Chen. The two don't have much interaction in Season 5, though Zane comforted Cole after he became a ghost. In "Day of the Departed," Zane and the others were very happy Cole was fine and became a human again. During Season 7, Cole was worried for Zane after he was rendered off-line by the Time Twins. However, he was happy to see that he recovered and ready to help. During Season 9, Cole and Zane worked to survive in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. Cole also worked to free his friends from Iron Baron. When seeing Cole fall in the darkness of the Oni, Zane was horrified but stopped a distraught Kai from trying to behave recklessly since it was too late to save him. In "Endings," he was relieved to see him return and happily asked him to help fend off the Oni attacking the Monastery. Cole and the other Ninja embarked on a journey to save Zane in "A Cold Goodbye." During "Awakenings," an encounter with Boreal caused the others to realize Zane was the Ice Emperor. Although hesitant to believe this, Cole realized Zane was corrupted by the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, which caused him to become a monster. He wanted to free Zane of his trance. Likewise, Zane finally remembers him and a happy moment of them together. He then snaps out of his delirium enough to help his friends. Kai They are good friends throughout the series. Kai and Cole respect each other and both are close friends. He and Kai are both confident, strong, leaders, and brave. In Season 5, Kai was sad that Cole became a ghost and attempted to move him out of his sadness. Kai made sure Cole never gave up and they even took Morro down together along with Lloyd. In "Day of the Departed," Kai and the others were very happy to see Cole return to being a human. When seeing Cole fall in the darkness of the Oni, Kai was distraught and immediately tried to save him but was stopped by Zane. Kai accepted that he had to continue their mission. In "Endings," Cole returns to his friends and Kai was relieved to see him back as they fended off the Oni attacking the Monastery. Lloyd When they first met, Cole thought Lloyd was troublesome and would tell Master Wu to give him a severe punishment in "Never Trust a Snake." After he reformed, they bonded and became good friends to the point, that the former would prank him more often than the other Ninja. Lloyd and Cole continue to be good friends throughout the series, with Cole giving Lloyd support which would inspire him to keep trying whenever Lloyd was feeling down in some battles against their enemies. When Lloyd was possessed by Morro, he and the other Ninja did everything they could to rescue him from the Ghost Warriors. After saving him, Lloyd says Ninjago is at risk of being in possession because of the Preeminent, but the Earth Ninja tells him they won't be able to stop her without him. Overall, Lloyd looks up to Cole and they work together greatly as they are both the strongest Ninja on the team. In Season 6, they worked together throughout the season. Lloyd had teamed up with Cole throughout the whole season. Both of them even sacrificed themselves for Jay and Nya to get away. They have other's backs and both led their friends against the Sky Pirates. In "Day of the Departed," Lloyd and the other Ninja were glad to see that Cole was okay and became a human again. In Season 7, Cole supported Lloyd throughout the season. One point, Cole and Kai went against Lloyd's orders so that they could take action. At the end of the season, Cole and the others let Lloyd take charge in Wu's absence. During Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, Cole made fun of Lloyd's crush on Harumi and the latter was surprised at Cole's singing. Other than that, they get along as Cole respected Lloyd's leadership and followed his orders as they worked together. Cole was also worried for Lloyd after Harumi's true colors were revealed and he didn't hesitate to try and give up his powers to heal Lloyd after he fought Garmadon. For most of Season 9: Hunted, Cole was mostly in the Realm of Oni and Dragons and worried for Lloyd and the others. In "Green Destiny," Cole was reunited with his friend and they saved Ninjago from Garmadon and Cole was happy Lloyd's power returned. In "Endings," he was relieved to see him return and the two friends fend off the Oni attacking the Monastery. Nya Nya and Cole are good friends throughout the series, but in Season 3, Nya developed a crush on Cole, which caused him a rivalry between him and Jay, due to Jay finding out that Cole was Nya’s perfect match. Cole originally saw Nya as a friend and ignored her, due to his up tight and serious personality. It is most likely these feelings from Cole developed because of Nya giving him attention. In Season 5, when Cole became a ghost, she supported the depressed Cole to keep on trying with his life and never give up. In Season 6, Nya ultimately chooses to be with Jay but Cole is supportive of her choice with all three remaining good friends in the end. She is later happy to see him return to human form and they continue to be good comrades when facing the Time Twins. During "The Fall," when learning that Cole fell in the darkness, Nya was horrified and along with the others broke down, due to being indirectly responsible. In "Endings," she was relieved to see him return and gave him his scythe to help him fend off the Oni attacking the Monastery. When Jay asks Nya to be his Yang, he is initially critical of Jay's timing, but is ultimately happy for his friends. Seliel (non-canon) Seliel and Cole are good friends in the book "Who is The Phantom Ninja?" This relationship is non-canon; that means Cole never met Seliel in the events of Season 3. It is unknown whether she truly exists in the series or if she does whether Cole will ever meet her. Karlof They did not truly interact until after both lost their matches. While working in Chen's factory, Karlof tried to dissuade Cole from any attempts at escape especially when they saw Jacob Pevsner taken away. However, Karlof covered for him when Cole found his captive friend Zane and regain hope. Once Cole voiced his intent of escape, Karlof was somewhat moved and asked Cole to break him out and the earth ninja hastily promised. In the end, Cole kept his promise with him and Zane returning to liberate all Chen's captives. Do to work together and regained their lost power and fought Chen. Krag Cole encounter Krag, when journeying for the Traveler's Tree. Their first meeting wasn’t off to a good start. Cole immediately attacked the Yeti when he believed it was trying to harm him (in truth trying to save him from a fall). Despite Cole’s actions, the Yeti was still compassionate enough to provide him with food and shelter. Eventually, Cole found out it was the last of his kind and decided to befriend him. Cole also stopped Jay and Nya from attacking Krag and asked if he wanted to join them down the mountain, to which he accepted. During "Once and for All," Cole and Krag are shown to be able to communicate as Krag complied with his order of stopping with his games. In "Awakenings," as the Ninja had to go home, Cole found it hard to part with Krag who gave Cole one more tight hug before he left, and was saddened before being comforted by Sorla. Cole took last glance at his friend before heading home. Category:Character Relationship Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:2020 Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Hands of Time Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Hunted Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire Category:Ninja